New Hair
by Gummybear1178
Summary: 2 shot explaining Ezra and Sabines new hair in season 3
1. Ezra's New Do

_This was requested by JoeBev910, Ezra's Season 3 Hair cut_

 **Ezra's New Do**

It was the middle of the night and Sabine was bored and staring at the wall, trying to figure out what else to paint, when her eyes ran across a certain painting of a certain member of the crew. The youngest of them all, Ezra Bridger. When she looked at it she realized that pink looked very nice on him, now she knew what to do. She quietly so not to wake any of the other crew members grabbed her brightest pink she could find and snuck into the hall and then into Ezra's room.

The next morning,

"SABINE!" Ezra came running down the hall with bright pink hair, he went into the sitting cockpit sensing that that's where she was, not even thinking about the fact that everyone else was in there. He ran in infuriated. They all turned their heads real quick when he walked in and started laughing, Ezra was not though, Sabine was laughing the hardest

"SABINE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" He shouted in anger and frustration

"Well, I got bored last night and decided going by one of my paintings you looked good in pink, so i snuck into your room last night and used my paint to color it bright pink. Don't worry it will wash out, we don't need you being a bigger more obvious target than you already are" She joked

"Fine, but you are helping" He said stomping out of the cockpit, leaving everyone still in a fit of laughter. The Ghost jerking every now and then from Hera's laughter knocking her off balance.

Hera eventually came to help Sabine, they had his head over the kitchen sink getting ready to scrub all of the pink out of his hair.

"Sabine what kind of paint did you use because it is not coming out easily" Hera said frustrated from scrubbing at Ezra's hair for over an hour now with no progress,

Sabine Quickly ran to her room and grabbed the paint she had used on his hair and skimmed threw the warnings, she made a small squeak as she did and rushed back to the kitchen

"Well" Hera asked frustrated

"Well" Sabine's voice went high pitched "You see, it may or may not be permanent... oops?" She squeaked out, Ezra sat up quick

"PERMANENT?!" Ezra shouted at her " I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WOULD COME OUT! SABINE!" He shouted jumping off the counter and running after her Sabine ran scared for what he would do to her for this. In their dust was Kanan walking by to see how it was going and leaving him and Hera behind

"what happened exactly?" Kanan asked confused thinking they had gotten most of the dye out

"Turns out the paint Sabine used is permanent" Hera explained, still slightly frustrated from scrubbing at Ezra's hair for over an hour to find this out

"Ahhhh... that explains why Sabine is running for her life, so how is this going to work out?" He asked

"I am not sure yet" Hera told him

* * *

After a while of chasing and finally with Sabine surrendering, the 2 went to Sabines room to see if they could find a color close to Ezra's usual color to dye it back as close as they could until it grew out. They found the perfect color, but it wasn't permanent, they tried everything and finally gave up. It all ended with Sabine giving him a little longer than a buzz cut hair cut, since all that remained of his hair not hot pink was the area just above the roots.

 _So guys how did I do? PLease give me more Ideas, I will write most anything you ask. So please follow favorite and review with Ideas :)_

 _Have a Sweet Read!_


	2. Ezra's Revenge

_So this idea popped in my head while I was looking over the last chapter because I got bored and was reading my own story so yea..._

Ezra was more than a little bit aggravated about his hair. So while he was meditating for his Jedi training he came up with a way to get her back, but he would need her to leave her room for a little bit just long enough for him to sneak in for a few minutes. He quickly stood up from the floor and ran to his bunk to plan everything out so this could not go wrong.

* * *

Sabine woke up and stretched then changed into her armour, running her hand threw her hair a couple of times, it felt like something was off but she brushed it off as she was still half asleep. She walked into the sitting area where everyone else was. Everyone looked up at her and stared for a moment, she was confused then she saw Ezra trying not to laugh.

"Decided to change your hair again Sabine?" Kanan Asked

"Yea, bit plain don't ya think" Zeb said

"Huh" Sabine asked confused, she didn't dye her hair. Not yet anyway she was still deciding on her colors.

Finally Ezra lost it and busted out laughing.

"Ezra!? What did you do?" Sabine asked realising that the reason why her hair felt strange this morning, it felt like it always does when she has just dyed it recently.

"Revenge" He said in-between his laughs, but when he saw Sabine's face he jumped up and ran

Hera went off to one of the closets close by and pulled out a mirror and showed Sabine her hair

"It's **WHITE** but it's so plain, and void of color!?" Sabine said angry and turned in the direction Ezra ran "EZRA! HOW DARE YOU"

* * *

After catching Ezra and realizing how perfect and artistic his come back was, Sabine went to her room and started to figure out what to dye her hair to change it from the plain white. Finally after almost doing an Icy blue, she decided on a light purple, as well as changing the part on her hair and styling it slightly different.

 _I loved Sabines new hair but I had to come up with a comeback from Ezra i thought this was to perfect. PLease follow favorite and review. Also please give me more ideas i will totally do them,_

 _the next chapter will be Sabine and Ezra going under cover_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	3. Hey Guys

Hey guys! I want to take a moment to thank all the followers and Favoriters from this story, if I put a ! after their name they did both if not they did just one

Brooke Vengence!

Epic Zealot Productions 2.0

L-daria!

Taiski

jpeck2000

rebelcating!

saitama-sensei!

zachlor16!

SO thank you guys, now, if you would like me to do more with the hair stuff comment and let me know or PM me, these are from my rebel one shots, so if you want one shots that aren't just hair ect. please go check it out and give me ideas for that I will write them all, maybe not as soon as you ask but I will get it done!

SO please go check that out! ONce again thank you all so much

~Gummybear1178

Have a sweet Read! (No 'Have a sweet Read' did not follow nor did it favorite ;)


End file.
